Honest Game Trailers - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is the 87th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It was published on March 1, 2016. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess on YouTube "You'll save the world once again from overwhelming evil by solving some puzzles, fighting some bad guys, and collecting some sh*t!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Script From the masters of selling your own childhood back to you piece by piece, comes the Zelda game that made the world's most respected game designer do this Miyamoto swings a toy Master Sword. Zelda: Twilight Princess After the backlash to the cute and cartoon-y design of Windwaker, get ready for the grittier, more realistic 3-D Zelda game fans demanded. Where you'll save the world once again from overwhelming evil by solving some puzzles, fighting some bad guys, and collecting some sh*t. You know... just Zelda stuff. But, you're gonna be a wolf this time, so uh... Yay furries? Don the iconic green sundress of Link, a magical reincarnating protagonist who's always born about 15 years before sh*t hits the fan. Then team up with a strange imp creature who has a terrifying hand coming out of her head and a disturbing baby-man who sells you things. Journey to rescue Hyrule from the influence of the Twilight realm, and a dastardly Zant, a genuinely creepy antagonist with an actual original design -- who gets switched out for Ganondorf at the very last minute anyway. Spoilers for a ten-year old game. Prepare yourself to slog through an opening tutorial that feels like it lasts an eternity. As Nintendo not only assumes that you've never played a Zelda game before, but that you've never heard of video games at all! And get your hand ready to be held as the game constantly makes sure you know what to do every step of the way. Ugh, yes! I know how much the blue rupee is! You don't have to tell me every f*cking time! Get ready for a heaping helping of the same Zelda gameplay you either know and love, are getting kind of sick of, or some weird combination of the two. As Twilight Princess dishes up everything you liked from Ocarina of Time all over again, like: Hyrule Field; Epona; a forest temple; a fire temple; ugh... water temple; and double the hookshot! Then grit your teeth as you push your way through the forced Wolf-form collecting sections until you can play normal-ass Zelda again. But hey, at least wolf howling is way cooler than an ocarina! Am I right? Take on some of the most varied mini-games and side activities in any Zelda game, featuring: fishing; snowboarding; fighting on horseback; rolling a marble; whitewater kayaking; firing yourself out of a cannon; dangling from the talons of a horrible... pterodactyl-thingie? And the most difficult mini-game of all: the shoehorned-in Wiimote controls! So, buckle on your buckler, pick out your fur-sona, and get ready to save the princess one more time. Because, honestly, what else are you going to do with your Wii U at this point? Starring: Hot Topic Midna; Linkle Zelda; Rango Zant; The Garbage Pail Kids Talo, and Beth; Carrot Top Ganondorf; An Absolute Nightmare Ooccoo; and Zelda Link. for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess was 'All Wolves Go To Hyrule.']] All Wolves Go To Hyrule Wait a minute! It takes five heart pieces to get a full container in this game?! That just feels... wrong somehow. Trivia * There are other Honest Game Trailers about Zelda games, including The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Realm Beyond Sight wrote that Honest Game Trailers "make some great jokes at various The Legend of Zelda ''tropes that will make fans laugh and on a whole Smosh Games didn't go too harsh on the game." In his review of the ''Honest Game Trailer, Blair Marnell of Nerdist observed: The hard part about parodying a game like Twilight Princess is that it’s so good that almost any criticism seems like nitpicking. For instance: The HT team wasn’t particularly fond of Twilight Princess’ tutorial or the way that the game guided its players. But the counterargument is that this was the first Zelda game for the Wii, with unfamiliar controls that fans needed to get used to. And what the video calls “hand-holding” is something that could also be described as strong level design. Even the HT team can’t find much fault with the style of Twilight Princess, which feels like Tim Burton reimagined the Zeldaverse in his own image. The design for semi-lead bad guy Zant is justifiably praised. But we’ve got to with the HT team about Minda, as her hand hair just freaks us out. Some of the minigames were pretty bizarre, but for the most part, they were fun. There is also a very justifiable complaint about Nintendo selling us everything we loved as kids again and again. (B. Marnell, March 3, 2016, Nerdist) Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Ocarina of Time Wii U—er, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Gets an Honest Trailer '- The Mary Sue article * 'THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS Gets An HONEST GAME TRAILER '- Nerdist article * 'The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Honest Video Game Trailers - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. '- Realm Beyond Sight article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Nintendo Category:Japan Category:Zelda games